


Supplicant

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [12]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Androids, Begging, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo sees something he shouldn't.





	Supplicant

There was absolutely nothing out in the darkness. No animals, certainly no monsters. Gojyo returned from patrol long before expected. He paused at the very edge of the campfire light.

Hakkai knelt at Sanzo's feet, talking in an urgent whisper. Gojyo turned up his auditory capacity.

" - _old patterns resurfacing. You could reinforce the reprogramming, you've read my manuals, sir_."

"Do I look like a damn engineer?" Sanzo said. "I'm not going to mess with your neural pathways. Just follow your instructions."

" _Yes, sir_ ," Hakkai said, looking desolate.

Gojyo stepped back into the darkness. This was nothing he should have seen.


End file.
